


【DMC】贫民窟里的恶魔【OC/Dante】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 时间大约在DMC3后，但丁失去了他的哥哥和他的房子，他打发了一个无聊的夜晚





	【DMC】贫民窟里的恶魔【OC/Dante】

**Author's Note:**

> 流血注意！可能生理不适！

我很荣幸，在这个贫瘠寒酸，连居民都带着垃圾的臭味的街区里，所有人都知道我了。  
“那一定是恶魔干的，只有恶魔能做出那种事。”  
只要我踏入这里就会有人在讨论我。  
“已经是第五个了吧？我听说那些倒霉鬼都是干完了被活生生开膛破肚，但愿我不会遇到那种变态的客人。”  
妓女向我抛来媚眼，我没有理会，真可惜亲爱的，我已经有了目标，下一个会是你的。  
推开酒吧的玻璃门，那个人今天也坐在老位置，他又要了一杯酒，毫不在意酒保因为他欠钱皱起的眉头，从我注意到他开始，他似乎只想把自己灌醉好让自己暂时忘记伤心事。我选择了他旁边的位置坐下，和昨天一样，他没有注意到我。  
“我想她一定是个足够火辣的妞。”  
“哈？”他抬头看我，像是在看一个多事的陌生人，看来他真的不知道我已经注意他一周了。  
“不然呢？还会是什么理由让你这个看上去还没到合法饮酒年龄的年轻人到这种地方来用廉价酒折磨你的神经？”  
他吸了口气，侧过身单手撑起脑袋：“怎么，你是条子吗？”  
我微笑着摇头。  
“那就麻烦你闭好嘴，可以吗老兄？”  
我在嘴前做了一个拉上拉链的手势，他看了我一眼，继续去喝他的酒了。  
最初被他吸引的原因，是他的头发。从外貌判断他应该还不到二十岁，不管他经历过什么苦难，脸上多少能看出少年的稚气，但如此年轻的他却有一头白发。他的眉毛和睫毛也是同样的颜色，我曾猜想是白化病，如果是那般虚弱的身体未免太令人扫兴，但他的皮肤看上去非常健康，裸露出来的胸膛散发着鲜活生命的气息，比之前的任何一个都更加的……美味。  
“你为什么要带着枪？你在替人做事，还是欠了人钱？”我问  
“我以为你已经是个哑巴了。”  
我耸耸肩:“抱歉，止不住好奇。”  
他叹气，掏出一黑一白两把手枪摆在吧台上，枪身上刻着一个名字。  
“所以……你叫托尼？”  
“如果你说你不是条子，那肯定是在骗我，”他说，似乎已经不是那么排斥与我交流，“那是我当佣兵时的名字，已经是过去的事了，所以我才会坐在这里心平气和地和你说话而不是送你颗‘少管闲事’的子弹。”  
“佣兵？怎么可能，你身上一条疤痕都没有。”  
“或许是我运气好？”他收起枪，调笑道。  
“也可能，我的第二个猜测是对的，你欠了钱，欠了惹不得的人一大笔钱。”  
他笑了，那样的表情在这张脸上难得一见，即使只是带有嘲讽的笑。他平整的皮肤，哪怕是被这肮脏街区里的臭虫咬过的痕迹都没有，这令我惊异，他在这里显得过于干净，就像一个天使。  
“你最好离我远点儿，赶紧跑吧伙计，杀我的人可就要来了。”说完，他仰头喝光了杯中的酒，然后开始大笑。  
他是喝醉了吗？很遗憾，自我观察他起从未见他喝醉过，伤痛也从未离开过他，那双躲藏在过长刘海后的蓝色眼睛却总是醉酒般空洞。喝完那杯酒后，他没有要酒保续杯，而是趴在了吧台上，像阳光下昏昏欲睡的猫一样眯起眼睛看着我。  
“嘿……”我拨开他的头发，“干嘛还要在这里消磨时间？我想我私藏的威士忌会让你好受些。”  
他似乎在审视我，然后他收起手枪敲敲桌面叫来了酒保:“他来结账。”  
酒保拿来账单，他真是欠了不少钱:“所以呢？你打算来吗？”  
“为什么不？”他凑近我，皮肤上都是酒精的气味，“我的房子被一群不负责的恶魔拆了，我现在可是无家可归啊。”

他坐在沙发上裸露上半身喝着我递给他的威士忌，外套被他扔在了一边。似乎这酒对他来说太烈了，放下酒杯后他咳红了眼睛。  
“看来我该给你准备果汁，毕竟你还是个为失恋伤心的学生。”  
他用枪指着我：“我讨厌比我还多舌的人。”  
“真是抱歉，”我推开他的枪在他的对面坐下，“如果你能多说说你自己我就不用在这里胡乱猜测了。”  
“这有差别吗？把一个不认识的人带回家是为了听故事？”他哼笑一声，“大作家。”  
“或许是因为我很中意你，希望明天日出后能记住你的名字。或许你正想找个人倾诉，可你连一个能听你说话的人都没有。”  
“哦爹地，你可真贴心，我现在就想亲吻你的脸颊，从明天起做个乖孩子。”他说，打开一枚我放在酒旁的糖果含在嘴里，比起辛辣的烈酒他看上去更喜欢甜的东西。  
“就当做是我的爱好吧，像我这种平凡的人可是很容易被你吸引的。还是你更喜欢我猜谜？我猜你是个孤儿，有父母的孩子不会是你这个样子，或者你就是个毒虫和妓女之间的意外——”  
那只是一瞬间发生的事，他踢翻了桌子，酒与糖全都跌落在地毯上，黑色的枪口顶在了我的额头上，他一只脚踩在我的手上，脸与我那么近，以至于我能看清他白发后收缩的瞳孔。就在我怀疑他会真的扣下扳机时，他却扬起嘴角，如恶魔的低语般：“嗨，我是但丁。”  
然后他吻了我。  
那是混杂着酒精与水果糖的味道的吻，尽管他像所有年轻气盛，想要证明自己的孩子一样急躁，但他的唾液就像是催情药，仅仅是被他的舌头挑逗就仿佛得到了人类能够享有的最高的欢愉，谁知道呢？也许他真的是特别的，我已经很久没有对鲜活肉体有反应了。  
“哼……”亲爱的但丁离开了我，把他的糖果留给了我，用膝盖顶在我两腿间隆起的地方上，“我倒是不讨厌坦诚的人。”  
“很高兴你能喜欢我。”我扣着他的肩膀把他推到地毯上，他的头磕在桌角上，很轻易就流了血，血液的颜色渗透进他白色的发丝里格外的扎眼。  
他吹了声口哨：“还不错。”  
我弯下腰，舔舐他的伤口，鲜血的味道令我兴奋，我开始确信他是不同的，没有人的血液是这般甜美的，还是之前是我运气差，捡到的都是垃圾？  
“嘿……”他解开我的裤子，用他戴着机车手套的手握住我充血的部位，皮革摩擦着我敏感的端口，“需要帮忙吗？”  
我有了一瞬间的炫目，仿佛有人击中了我的后脑。我的呼吸变得急促，血管膨胀，如果这世上有真正的恶魔，我想我大概便是被迷惑了。为了维持理智，我抓起酒瓶的碎片刺进了他的眼睛里。  
他紧绷起身体，松开了手，但是没有尖叫。血很快覆盖了他半张脸，那张少年气息尚存的脸终于有了些许瑕疵。   
“到底是谁教会你那些的，嗯？”我问，“还是你天生就会？”  
沉默，之后是大笑，他开始大笑，胸口在我身下起伏，笑声就像被子弹在肺上打了个洞一样刺耳，他猛地攥着我的衣领，用他仅剩的眼球瞪着我：“那你呢，‘恶魔’？”  
他知道，他早就知道我是谁。一种恶心的寒意爬上我的脊梁，唯有与活人做爱和被人看穿是我厌恶的，而他依旧在笑：“来啊，让我看看你能做些什么，别让我无聊，我可是很疼的啊！”  
“这对你有什么好处吗？难道你指望你能用我换一笔赏金？”  
“我不是说过了吗？”他揽住我的脖颈，扎着玻璃的眼眶里是模糊的一团，“我现在无家可归呀。”

从我见到他的第一眼起我便决定了要杀了他。我很少这么草率的做决定，也从未如此遵从自己的欲望行事。一开始是妓女，她们和屠夫割好的肉没什么区别，只要一些金钱就能换来；然后是逃家的少年，一张温暖的床就能换来他们的信任，然而当他们断了气，干起来没什么区别，所有人的血液都是温暖的。我不是该死的恋童癖或反常的基佬，与其说我是疯子，不如说我是深爱着人类的肉体，那我来说那是最精巧的艺术品，承载其中的灵魂只是上帝矫揉造作的添笔。我如此想要杀掉他，我想我是太过爱他了，以至于迫不及待想看到他那桀骜的灵魂消散后纯粹的模样。  
我不确定他现在是否还活着，我割开了他的喉咙，血灌进他的嘴里和鼻腔里，现在他安静多了。我解开他的裤子推高他的双腿，他的柔韧度远比我想象的要好，被匀称的肌肉覆盖的身体却仍能像女人般柔软，我猜想我们的造物主也是偏心的，他给这个身体的太多了，进入他甚至不需要付出太多痛苦。我会将这个记录下来，每一次我享用这些神造物时都会尽可能用确切的言语记录，这不是挑剔，而是我能送上最好的赞词。  
但丁，我会记住这个名字，当我在他的里面挺动，柔软的肉壁贴合着我的下体舒展，好像他的身体正在欢迎我，包裹着我的甬道是湿润的，模糊了他的生死。我半跪着托起他的腿，短暂地离开后又将自己全部送了进去，更深的进入使我不得不发出更多的赞叹。  
令人扫兴的是在我将要打到顶点时，我看到他的手指在抖动，当我再次顶到同样的位置时他的整个身体都开始轻微地颤抖。  
“真是意外，你在这种情况下也会有感觉吗？”我停下了动作，为他还活着感到遗憾，“那这样呢？”  
我拔出绑在小腿上的匕首，在他平整的腹部比量了几下，横着割了下去。我下手的位置刚刚好，因为我将他的腰抬了起来，如果他的眼睛还能挣开，他就能看到那些粉嫩的肠子是如何流淌到胸口的。  
“哦，我没想惹你哭的。”他在流泪，在那些血痕中滑出一道道痕迹，我不知道他是出于恐惧还是因为本能反应，毕竟他说过他也是会疼痛的。为了安抚他，我顺着切口把手伸了进去。  
他的身体每一刻都更加令我着迷，当我的手指融进纠缠的肠子之间，血液的温度取悦着我的每一寸皮肤，引诱着我将这个手臂都没入其中。  
因为额外容纳的东西，他的腹部怪异地隆起，我在他的身体里摸索着，或许我眼下的行为只是纯粹的处于好奇，但由于尚未有人能撑到这个时候所以我一直没有机会实验。那些知识都牢牢刻在我的脑海里，不过在不能依靠视觉的情况下我还是费了一番功夫才找到胃的位置。当我找到我要的东西，我毫不犹豫地捏了下去。  
如果不是声带已经断了他一定会发出尖叫，谁又能有机会承受这个？他的身体本能地做出呕吐的反应，但喉咙已经断裂，所有的东西，那些胃液，劣质的酒，从我这里得来的威士忌几乎全都从脖子上的切口流了出去，只有一部分进到了嘴里。  
目睹了这一切的我，最终迎来了顶峰，而他再也没有了动作。  
我退了出来，在余韵的疲惫下叹息。水果糖浸泡在血液中，我捡起一颗剥开糖纸，里面是橙子味的硬糖，我俯下身将它塞进他的嘴里，引人大笑的猜想蹦了出来。明天人们发现他的尸体时会怎么想呢？一个被糖果引诱的逃家少年？  
愚蠢得使人怜爱。  
……  
突然我听到了什么碎裂的声音。  
“哈……”是糖果被咬碎的声音。  
“就是这样了吗？”  
如果不是我亲眼所见，我是绝不会相信的，他的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，很快他的腹部重新恢复了平整，连割伤的痕迹都没有，紧接着他的脖子也完好如初了，他拔掉眼眶里的玻璃碎片，待他擦去血迹后原本破损的眼球安然无恙。  
“这怎么可能……”  
“你可是被称为‘恶魔’的人，”他站了起来，笑容回到了他的脸上，再也没有天使般的无暇，只剩下从地狱最深处爬出来的恶鬼，他歪歪头，“难道你不知道恶魔是什么样子的吗？”  
那是……红色的恶魔。  
——THE END——


End file.
